


im not as think as you drunk i am

by moonlikeyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers, for like 3 seconds, i cant believe i wrote this, name mix-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/moonlikeyou
Summary: jaebum heads to the club, gets incredibly drunk, asks for his friend yoo youngjae, and ends up in the arms of a very confused choi youngjae





	im not as think as you drunk i am

There’s some kind of party in the club when Jaebum stumbles in, already lightheaded without any alcohol. The music is on full blast, a loud punk rock ballad pulsing through the loudspeakers nearly knocking Jaebum off his feet. A crowd has already gathered on the dance floor, and Jaebum glimpses a few vaguely familiar faces jiving and dancing around under the blinding disco lights. 

 

Jaebum blinks from the sudden brightness from the silver disco ball, a somewhat retro-touch to the otherwise modern-looking club, and he notices that the club has a live singer singing up up on the small stage. The singer is belting out a rock ballad, voice rich and sweet like honey- Jaebum stops for a moment to sway to the music before remembering why he’s at this shitty place. He scowls and pushes through the crowd to get to the bar table. 

 

The bar is empty except for the bartender before the table who looks vaguely bored. He looks familiar too, which Jaebum isn’t surprised about. The pub is just a half-hour bus ride from the college, and most students opted to come here after a particularly tough week.

 

_ Students such as Jaebum _ , he thinks bitterly to himself.    

 

“Give me the strongest stuff you’ve got,” Jaebum rasps once he manages to clamber on a bar stool. 

 

The bartender looks sceptical, but doesn’t ask any questions before whisking up a quick drink and sliding it across the table for Jaebum. Jaebum takes the drink and takes a big gulp, relishing in the burning sensation of the alcohol running hot down his throat. 

 

He doesn’t stop until the glass is empty and his head pounds uncontrollably, as he asks for another glass and a few more. Jaebum’s senses are dulled in no time. Jaebum feels woozy and his speech comes out slurred as he asks the bartender for yet another shot. He can’t focus on the scene in front of him and the only thing he registers is the clear tone of the singer, now belting out an emotional ballad.   

 

Jaebum’s familiar with the song- it’s about finding your dreams and chasing them without knowing the outcome. Jaebum’s mouth suddenly tastes bitter. It was too close to comfort with Jaebum’s situation. 

 

Jaebum sips on his 5th? 6th? probably 7th drink of the night as he closes his eyes and recounts the god awful week he had which resulted him binge drinking in this dingy bar, trying to forget. Jaebum’s lips twist into a bitter smile as he thinks of the photography project he had worked on for over a year now, and how his efforts were reduced to dust by a few words.

 

Professor Shin wasn’t a strict or cruel person by any means, but the look on his face when he saw Jaebum’s project was nothing short of disgust. In his project, Jaebum presented a story of two boys who were searching for meaning and following their dreams, and although it wasn’t anything grand or groundbreaking, Jaebum was proud of the effort and time he had put into perfecting every detail of it. It had come as an extremely unpleasant surprise when Professor Shin took one look at his profile and deemed it utterly original and boring. Jaebum had implored Professor Shin to take another look, to reconsider and appreciate his efforts, but Professor Shin had told him to “accept the harsh truth or get the fuck out”. 

 

Jaebum chose the latter. 

 

So, in a frankly unexpected turn of events, Jaebum was now a college dropout. 

 

He didn’t think much about it- he had fairly impressive grades from his older assignments, and he could surely get into other colleges after some research, but it was still disheartening to have his hard work shunned and disregarded. 

 

Drinking was just a way for him to forget, Jaebum thinks as he downs another glass of whatever the bartender was serving to him- the bartender had probably mentioned it before, but Jaebum couldn’t remember. Everything was blurry and the music blasting suddenly felt so loud, too loud. 

 

Jaebum’s vision lurches as his heavy head falls towards to bar table, millimetres away from banging on the hard wood surface. He clenches his fists, trying to steady himself. The bartender looks mildly concerned- but that could just be a trick of Jaebum’s disoriented mind. 

 

“You don’t look good. Do you have someone you can call?” The bartender asks, and his voice sounds funny to Jaebum, almost like he’s underwater. 

 

“ A friend, perhaps?” The bartender asks again, and Jaebum belatedly realises that he expects a reply. 

 

“Friend? Ah.” Jaebum mumbles, words tripping clumsily on his tongue. Only one friend comes to mind at times like this. 

 

“Y-youngjae. You know him?” Jaebum stutters, eyelids drooping slowly. Yoo Youngjae, his friend since high school, would surely lend him a helping hand. 

 

Thankfully, the bartender seems to know him,”Youngjae? Oh, Youngjae! Youngjae, come over here!” 

 

Youngjae was here? Jaebum thanked his lucky stars silently before letting his eyelids flutter completely shut, his body falling in the direction of the figure coming close. 

 

Falling into the arms of a very bewildered Choi Youngjae. 

 

\----

 

Jaebum wakes up with a throbbing headache, every inch of his body feeling heavy and sore. He turns his side to avoid the blinding sunlight coming through the windows, only to find himself cocooned in unfamiliar blankets. 

 

Jaebum panics for a second before remembering Youngjae brought him home from the bar. He relaxes and allows himself to stay buried in the covers, listening to the someone singing elsewhere in the apartment. The person was singing some random pop song frequently played on the radio, but the singer’s voice, smooth and rich like honey, made the song 10 times more enjoyable, and Jaebum found himself humming absent-mindedly to Youngjae’s voice. 

 

_ Wait.  _

 

The voice, although pleasing, did not belong to his friend Youngjae. Jaebum bolts upright, surveying the nicely decorated room, full of aesthetic touches such as the small pot of sunflowers on the windowsill and the landscape painting that hung across the bed. Jaebum hasn’t crashed at Youngjae’s since the iconic sophomore year end of year bash that ended in Jaebum being towed to Youngjae’s in a similar fashion, but he’s still fairly certain that he was not in his house. 

 

The singing stops abruptly, and Jaebum can’t help but stare as a boy comes into sight. The boy, who had soft-looking blond hair, is dressed casually in a plain t-shirt and pajama bottoms, and the small smile that lights up his face when he sees Jaebum is nothing short of dazzling. 

 

“You’re finally up!” The boy smiles at Jaebum. “You’ve been sleeping for about 12 hours.” 

 

Jaebum can’t decide whether he should smile back at the boy or scream for help. 

 

“Uh,” Jaebum fumbles for a response. “Do I know you? I mean I just woke up in your bed and…” 

 

Jaebum’s mind skips to the worst (or not) situation possible. He didn’t sleep with the pretty boy with the great singing voice, did he?

 

“No, not like that!” The boy laughs softly, his gentle laugh tinkling like wind chimes. “You said you were looking for your friend, Youngjae, and then you passed out. I had no choice but to bring you back.” The boy waves his hand airily, “I couldn’t get any details about your friend from your drunk self, so I just brought you back.” 

 

Memories from the night before start flooding back in Jaebum’s sore head, and he winces at his dumb drunk ass. “You’re the singer at the bar, aren’t you?” Jaebum finally settles down on a response. “I’m so sorry for inconveniencing you, I was depending on my friend Youngjae to pick me up.” 

 

The boy laughs again, and Jaebum can’t help but smile back. “Yeah, I am.” he says. 

 

“I guess I’ll be on my way, then.” Jaebum gets out of the comfortable bed reluctantly, already missing the warm covers and warmer smile of the other boy. 

 

The other boy stops him, “Wait! You didn’t even tell me your name yet, I can’t keep calling you drunk boy in my head.” 

 

“Oh.” Jaebum pauses, “I’m jaebum.” The air feels charged and strangely intimate, even though there’s a drawer, two chairs and just a lot of space between them. 

 

“Youngjae.” Jaebum’s eyes widen in shock at the familiar name. 

 

“Choi Youngjae.” The boy -Youngjae- laughs, and Jaebum feels something bloom in his chest.

 

Something like happiness.

 

\-----

 

**1 year later.**

 

Jaebum finds himself seated at the dingy bar again, but this time, he’s not alone. 

 

He’s with his friend Yoo Youngjae this time, as they sit together at the bar table, listening to the other Youngjae’s beautiful voice. 

 

The other Youngjae, his boyfriend. 

 

It had taken them some time, but Jaebum had fell head over heels with singer Youngjae eventually. Youngjae’s sunshine smile, Youngjae’s honey voice, Youngjae’s everything.

 

Jaebum chats with his friend Youngjae until the song ends and Youngjae walks over to join them. 

 

His boyfriend, Youngjae.

 

Jaebum introduces the two, a smile tugging at his lips whenever he looks at Youngjae. He looks perfect under the shining disco lights, a bright smile illuminating his face even though his face is slick with sweat. 

 

His boyfriend Youngjae charms his friend as he smiles at him in a friendly manner, and Jaebum tightens his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Youngjae only mock-pouts for a second when Jaebum tells him,”You’re not my favourite Youngjae anymore.” 

 

Yoo Youngjae’s pouts disappears entirely when he smiles at the happy couple,” I still can’t believe you two met because the bartender thought you were looking for him and not me.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum smiles. “It must’ve been fate.” 

 

Youngjae, his boyfriend, Choi Youngjae, grins at him, and Jaebum thinks his heart is going to burst from the sheer amount of fondness he has for his beautiful boyfriend. 

 

To think they only met because of a name mix-up. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from [don't threaten me with a good time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5NqIsnyTG8/)  
> thanks for reading my first attempt at 2jae and i hope you enjoyed reading!! i had this idea at 1am and i couldnt let it go rip but i had fun writing this :)))


End file.
